Distance-Machine Forest
by darktea13
Summary: Hijikata memandangi ukiran senyum milik lawannya yang makin lama makin memudar. Senyum yang sempurna. Ah, sayangnya kehadirannya selama ini.. berbanding terbalik dengan senyuman miliknya, sungguh tak sempurna. Benci dirinya dengan situasi ini. (Gintoki x Hijikata, AU!Gintama. Cover is not mine!)


**(1): Distance-Machine Forest.**

 _Aku menatap dirimu untuk yang kesekian kali. Jarak sedekat ini bahkan tak mempermasalahkanku. Tetapi mengapa kau terlihat sedikit panik? Seperti anak-anak saja. Memandangi ukiran senyummu yang makin lama makin memudar. Senyum yang sempurna. Ah, sayangnya kehadiranmu selama ini.. berbanding terbalik dengan senyumanmu, sungguh tak sempurna. Bencinya aku dengan situasi ini._

 _._

 **(c) Chara by : Sorachi Hideaki**

 **(c) Fanfic by : darktea13**

 **Anime/manga : Gintama**

 **Pairing : Gintoki x Hijikata**

 **AU!Gintama, Osaka.**

 **.**

Lantai stasiun kereta api tua yang berlokasikan di salah satu desa Osaka itu Hijikata pijaki ketika kereta yang ia tumpangi telah tiba diperhentian yang entah sudah keberapa. Kakinya ia langkahkan pelan dengan sebuah koper hitam yang sedari tadi ia tarik saat turun dari kereta. Kereta yang beroprasikan pada hari selasa malam itu tak cukup padat akibat waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Tatapannya ia sapu untuk mencari arah keluar, yang akhirnya ia temukan berada di sebelah pojok kanan. Kakinya tidak berhenti untuk melangkah dengan makin cepat meski kelelahan. Pupil hitamnya sedari tadi sering mencuri-curi pandang pada arloji coklatnya yang mengitari pergelangan kiri tangan.

Setelah keluar dari stasiun kereta, angin malam yang cukup dingin menerpa wajahnya. Refleks, dirinya memejamkan kedua mata. Diraihnya ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Mengutak-atiknya sebentar, lalu ia angkat di sebelah telinga kanannya.

"Kondo- _san_ , aku sudah berada di Osaka. Di mana rumah yang telah kau sewa untukku tinggal selama satu bulan itu?" suara beratnya ia keluarkan, pandangannya ia arahkan pada sekeliling. Sebuah desa yang penerangannya minim dengan akses jalan yang terhambat.

"Toshi? _Nn.._ kau sudah tiba?" suara laki-laki yang lebih tua terdengar dari lawan bicaranya, nadanya seperti orang yang benar-benar mengantuk. "Tanyakan orang sekitar saja di mana batu tua besar, rumahmu berada di dekat situ. Aku sudah menyuruh rekanku yang bulan lalu tinggal di sana untuk menaruh tulisan Shinsengumi di depan. Jadi.." tak ada lanjutan yang penjelasan yang panjang itu, beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara lelaki yang lebih tua itu sedang mengorok.

Memasang wajah kesal, ia mematikan panggilan yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih semenit itu. Kakinya ia langkahkan pada arah cahaya lentera di seberang stasiun kereta. Nampaknya ada seorang lelaki yang tengah menunggu, ia dapat bertanya pada lelaki itu soal lokasi rumah sewanya.

"Permisi," ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat satu meter di depan orang itu. "Boleh bertanya? Apa kau tahu di mana Batu Tua Besar?"

Wajahnya yang sedari tadi lelaki itu tundukkan langsung menatap wajah Hijikata. Tatapan mengancam.

Hijikata ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kemudian mencari sendiri. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja lelaki yang nampak seumuran dengannya itu langsung meraih lengan seragam Shinsengumi yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

"Shinsengumi?" tersenyum, sang lelaki itu mengangkat suara.

Hijikata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Akan ku antarkan kau," lelaki itu langsung mengisyaratkan Hijikata untuk mengikutinya, langkah kakinya berjalan dengan santai memasuki hutan yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Lentera yang sedari tadi memancarkan cahaya kuning samar-samar itu ia genggamkan.

Hijikata mengikuti dari belakang, di hutan itu sudah ada jalan setapak, jadi ia tak perlu susah-susah mengamati tanah yang ia pijaki karena takut tersandung. Pemuda itu memimpin jalannya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Anu, apa tak apa jika kau mengantarku? Sepertinya tadi kau sedang menunggu seseorang," Hijikata memecah suasana ketika mengingat perilaku lelaki itu dari jauh yang sedang menunggu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya.. berdiam diri," jawabnya santai.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" Hijikata mempercepat sedikit langkahnya.

"Sakata.." lelaki itu menatap Hijikata sambil tersenyum tipis,"Sakata Gintoki. Kau?"

Hijikata mengangguk sejenak, menandakan ia mendengarkan ucapan lawan bicaranya itu. "Hijikata Toshirou,"

Tak sampai semenit, kedua lekaki itu telah tiba di pedesaan yang dituju. Berjalan beberapa meter, akhirnya mereka menemukan Batu Tua Besar yang dimaksud.

Hijikata mengedarkan pandangan, benar kata Kondo- _san_. Ada rumah yang tak jauh dari Batu Tua Besar itu yang bertuliskan Shinsengumi di pagar kecilnya.

Menarik koper hitamnya, Hijikata berjalan hingga ke depan rumah itu. Ia menatap lelaki yang bermarga Sakata itu yang kini membuntuti langkahnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakata- _san_ ," Hijikata menundukkan sedikit wajahnya yang menandakan terima kasih. Tangan kirinya sibuk merogok saku celananya untuk memberi tanda terima kasih yang mungkin berupa uang. Ya.. uang seadanya yang ada di saku celana.

Tangan lelaki itu ia angkat di depan wajahnya. "Ah, panggil saja Gintoki," ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hijikata menarik kopernya ke dalam rumah itu.

Kunci rumah ia putar pada engselnya kemudian ia buka. Mengakibatkan suara kecil antara kayu dan lantai bebatuan datar. Sepatunya ia letakkan di pinggir, kemudian ia melangkah satu lantai lebih tinggi yang kini berupa kayu tua yang kadang bilang diinjak terdengar suara. Menyusuri rumah, akhirnya dirinya menemukan kamar yang berada di lantai dua.

Kamar yang berukura meter itu langsung ia buka. Sebuah ruangan dengan lemari di pinggir dan meja persegi yang pendek terlihat. Kopernya ia taruh di tengah ruangan. Dirinya sibuk mencari benda yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Tepat seperti dugaannya, benda yang ia cari berada di rak lemari bagian atas.

Futon putih yang menjadi target incarannya sedari tadi ia taruh di samping koper. Melepas jas hitam dengan garis kuningnya, ia berniat untuk berganti baju kemudian mengerjakan beberapa halaman _paperwork_ yang sebelumnya sempat Hijikata kerjakan ketika berada di dalam kereta yang membawanya ke salah satu desa Osaka ini _._

Tetapi kondisi badannya sekarang yang sangat kelelahan itu langsung menolak. Matanya terpejam sejenak, yang kemudian dengan cepat membawanya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi yang lembut menerpa wajah Hijikata yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Matanya terbuka perlahan, kemudian menatap jendela yang terbuka di hadapannya. Hijikaat mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir sebelum ia terlelap.

 _Ah, aku tertidur sebelum melanjutkan_ paperwork _yang masih bersisa banyak halaman itu._ Gumamnya sambil memberdirikan tubuhnya. Menatap arloji yang masih berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, nampak dua jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 06.17.

Tangannya langsung membuka koper hitamnya, mengambil sebuah sikat dan pasta gigi di saku kecil koper tersebut. Kakinya berjalan keluar kamar kemudian menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu, membawanya ke kamar mandi yang tersedia tak jauh dari ruang tengah.

Tujuannya ke salah satu desa di Osaka ini adalah karena beberapa kelompok Joui dikabarkan sedang pindah sejenak ke kota ini untuk merencanakan taktik berikutnya. Shinsengumi, yang tak akan membiarkan satu kelompok Joui yang sudah menjadi sasaran target pemerintah itu kabur tentunya akan mengikuti jejak mereka yang hingga ke Osaka ini.

Sebenarnya, Hijikata pun tak pindah sementara ke sini sendirian. Divisi dua akan tiba siang ini dengan kereta juga.

Usai menggosok gigi, Hijikata berniat untuk melanjutkan _paperwork_ nya. Tetapi lagi-lagi, tubuhnya menolak. Bunyi perut yang keroncongan terdengar dengan jelas. Hijikata langsung ingat bahwa kemarin ia tak sempat makan malam.

Tiba di dapur, ia langsung membuka kulkas. Mungkin saja pemilik rumah yang asli telah menyiapkan setidaknya sebutir telur untuk penghuni rumah ini selanjutnya. Tetapi tebakkannya salah, tak ada satu pun yang dapat di makan dari dalam kulkas itu. Yang ada hanyalah sebotol air mineral dingin.

Dengan malas ia melangkah ke lantai dua yang lebih tepatnya ke kamar, mengambil dompetnya kemudian ia menuruni tangga. Ide bahwa ia akan tinggal di rumah yang berlantai _double_ ini sungguh bukan ide yang bagus. Ia akan kerepotan dan merasa malas untuk mengakses tangga kayu itu.

Masih dengan seragam Shinsenguminya yang tanpa jas itu, Hijikata melangkah keluar dari rumah sewa itu. Ia berencana untuk membeli setidaknya beberapa butir telur untuk keperluan perutnya beberapa hari mendatang.

Hijikata tersadar, ia masih belum mengenal sekitar rumahnya. Apakah ada sebuah minimarket di daerah sini? Memiliki ide, Hijikata berjalan ke arah hutan yang semalam ia lewati bersama lelaki itu untuk menuju rumahnya.

Bukan, Hijikata bukan berniat untuk memburu hewan untuk di makan. Hijikata berniat untuk pergi ke arah stasiun yang dapat diakses kurang dari satu menit. Sepertinya di dekat stasiun kereta, terdapat sebuah minimarket.

Ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki memasuki hutan, seorang kakek-kakek menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Apa kau orang baru di sini, pemuda? Sedang apa kau memasuki hutan?"

Hijikata menatapnya beberapa detik, kemudian mengangguk.

"Oh, aku akan pergi ke stasiun kereta," ucapnya singkat.

Kakek itu terkekeh mendengar jawaban Hijikata. Tentunya Hijikata dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Kalau kau mau pergi ke stasiun kereta, bukan lewat hutan. Kau tentunya tak akan menemukan stasiun. Lewati saja jalan dekat Batu Tua besar, kemudian belok kanan. Berjalanlah lurus, mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit kau akan menemukan stasiun kereta," jelas kakek itu.

Hijikata memasang wajah bingung. Tetapi ya sudahlah, toh kakek ini lebih tahu daerah sekitar sini. Setelah berpamitan dan berterima kasih, Hijikata berjalan mengikuti arah yang kakek itu jelaskan.

Kakek itu menatap Hijikata yang kian menjauh, tatapannya tak lepas dari punggung Hijikata. Alisnya ia kerutkan.

" _Apa jangan-jangan, Sakata yang menunjukkan arah hutan, ya.."_ kakek itu mengalihkan pandangannya. _"Tapi mana mungkin,"_.

.

.

Tibalah Hijikata di stasiun kereta yang semalam ia datangi. Setelah beberapa menit ia menelusuri sekitar stasiun, akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah minimarket di pinggir stasiun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang karena perutnya sedari tadi tengah merengek, langkahnya langsung memasuki minimarket itu.

"Selamat datang di Osamarket," sambut seorang perempuan yang sedang menjaga minimarket tersebut.

Hijikata langsung berjalan ke arah rak yang terpampang di sebelah kiri. Sebuah telur yang sedari tadi ia incar, sayur-sayur yang sudah diplastiki, dan bumbu makanan langsung menyinari pandangan Hijikata.

Setelah ia membayar kebutuhannya untuk seminggu, Hijikata berjalan keluar dari minimarket tersebut dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam satu kantung plastik putih yang cukup besar.

 _"Aku membeli satu dozen telur, lima bungkus mie instan, bumbu kare, dan bumbu nasi goreng sih.. tapi aku tak tahu harus memasak apa. Lagi pula aku juga kurang tahu cara memasak kare dan nasi goreng,"_ batin Hijikata dengan rasa penyesalan telah membeli bumbu-bumbu tersebut. _"Ya sudahlah, makan mie instan dan telur saja,"_

Melewati depan stasiun, kebetulan Hijikata bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang ia temui semalam. Ia sedang berjalan santai dengan mukanya yang mengantuk, kimono putih bercorak biru yang semalam ia kenakan ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Hijikata masih ia kenakan.

"Hijitaka?" seseorang yang bernama Sakata Gintoki itu menyapa Hijikata yang sedang menatapnya.

Memasang wajah miris, Hijikata menimpali.

"Namaku Hijikata, bukan Hijitaka,"

Terkekeh, Gintoki menepuk-nepuk pundak Hijikata. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Hijikata yang sedang malas berkomunikasi itu melirikkan bola matanya menuju arah tangan kirinya yang sedang membawa plastik berukuran besar.

"Eh? Kau berbelanja bahan makanan?" Gintoki menunjuk arah plastik besar itu.

Hijikata yang mendengar pertanyaan lawannya hanya menaikkan alisnya sejenak.

Lawan bicaranya itu langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegang perutnya. Heran, Hijikata bertanya mengapa.

"Hei, untuk apa kau berjalan dari rumahmu ke minimarket dekat stasiun kalau di lima blok dari lokasi Batu Tua Besar ada toko yang menjual bahan makanan?" jelas Gintoki di sela tawanya.

Merasa bodoh di hadapannya, Hijikata memasang wajah marahnya. Tetapi tetap bungkam.

Tiba-tiba, suara perut kelaparan terdengar dari sang pemilik kimono putih itu.

Hening langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua sesaat.

Wajah Gintoki langsung ia tundukkan, masih dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk perut. Malu, tentunya.

Memalingkan wajah, Hijikata tertawa di balik mulutnya yang ia tutupi dengan tangan kanannya.

Geram, Gintoki menghentakkan kaki kirinya beberapa kali. "Bu-bukan! Bukan suara perutku! Itu hanya suara kucing lewat!" jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada kucing hitam di dekat pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Kucing mana ada yang suaranya seperti itu,"

Tidak tahu harus berucap apa, Gintoki langsung berjalan melewati Hijikata. "Ya sudah! Aku pergi dulu,"

Mengetukkan jarinya ke rambut Gintoki, Hijikata meraih bahu lawannya. "Datanglah ke rumahku. Ku buatkan kau nasi goreng, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku semalam,"

"Haah? Makan nasi goreng untuk sarapan? Itu terlalu berat, bodoh!" ucap Gintoki masih dengan wajah geramnya.

Alis milik Hijikata ia angkat, kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dari Gintoki. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau,"

Langkah kaki terdengar makin dekat dari Hijikata, refleks dirinya langsung menolehkan kepala.

"Tidak! Uh, maksudku.. aku mau! Aku mau makan denganmu!" teriaknya dengan wajah kewalahan, mengejar langkah Hijikata.

Hijikata memasang wajah marahnya, meski sedikit ia buat-buat. "Hah? Tadi kau sudah bilang tidak mau! Jangan labil begitu!"

"Mau! Aku mau, bodoh!"

"Tidak jadi, untuk apa aku mengundang tamu sepertimu?"

"Hei, Bapak yang di sana! Hijikata- _kun_ ini telah berjalan jauh ke minimarket dekat stasiun, padahal di dekat rumahnya ada toko! Bodoh, bukan?!" Gintoki menunjuk-nunjukkan Hijikata ke arah bapak-bapak yang sedang melewati mereka.

"Oi, untuk apa kau membicarakan hal itu ke orang lain, hah?!"

Gintoki dengan wajah mengejeknya langsung berlari ke dalam hutan, tentu saja langsung dikejar oleh Hijikata.

.

.

Aroma nasi goreng tercium dari arah dapur, Gintoki langsung muncul dari belakang Hijikata.

"Bodoh, cepat sedikit kenapa? Aku sudah lapar!" Gintoki mengambil piring kosong dari rak dapur.

"Kau hanya tamu, aku tuan rumah. Apa kau tak tahu arti dari kata sabar, hah?" Hijikata mengambil piring yang ada di genggaman Gintoki, lalu memindahkan nasi goreng itu di atas piring itu dan piring lainnya.

Ketika Gintoki sadar dengan apa yang ada di atas piringnya, wajah bersinarnya tadi yang sudah tak sabar untuk makan itu langsung berubah drastis menjadi wajah menghina. "Ini.. nasi goreng?"

Melihat respon dari lawan bicaranya yang nampak menghina itu, Hijikata langsung menyodorkan sendok. "Jangan dilihat dari rupanya, makan saja langsung. Aku juga tak seberapa pandai dalam hal memasak,"

Gintoki meraih sendok itu, kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang makan yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Hijikata mengikuti dari belakang dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang piring nasi goreng yang cukup panas miliknya.

Menaruh piring di atas meja makan, Hijikata menatap Gintoki. "Kenapa? Kau tak mau makan?" diambilnya sebotol mayonaise yang tak jauh darinya, kemudian ia tuangkan di atas nasi goreng miliknya.

Si pemilik kimono putih bermotif itu mengerutkan alisnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Ia mengambil sesendok nasi, tetapi belum ia masukkan ke mulut.

"Tidak mau, ada racunnya," wajahnya menjadi murung seperti anak-anak.

Hijikata keheranan, wajahnya ia dekatkan di depan Gintoki. "Asal kau tahu, aku memasakkan untukmu karena aku berhutang bud—"

Sesendok nasi langsung Gintoki suapkan pada mulut Hijikata. Hijikata sontak kaget dengan serangan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Ia kunyah nasi yang berada dalam mulutnya. Gintoki tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Jadi, tak ada racunnya kan?"

Setelah menelan nasi di mulutnya, Hijikata menimpali dengan kesal.

"Jangan setiba-tiba itu, dasar keriting!" Hijikata memalingkan wajahnya, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Rona merah nampak di kedua pipinya.

Gintoki memandangi Hijikata yang berjalan ke arah dapur itu dari ruang makan. Tersenyum dirinya ketika melihat seseorang yang baru saja bertemu dengannya malam itu, semenarik ini.

.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , aku kembali dulu," Gintoki berjalan ke arah pintu depan, kemudian mengenakan sepatu boot nya.

Hijikata yang sedang mengerjakan _paperwork_ nya langsung bangkit dari tempat yang ia duduki, berjalan ke arah pintu depan. "Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?"

Gintoki terkekeh mendengarnya, menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Kenyang," ucapnya singkat.

Mendengar jawaban yang terdengar seperti telah memanfaatkan makanannya, pertigaan imajiner terlukis di wajah wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu.

Wajah yang berwarna putih susu itu Gintoki palingkan, menatap kembali wajah Hijikata yang masih kesal itu. Meski dengan kakinya yang telah diselimuti sepatu _boot_ , ia melangkahkan badannya tepat di depan Hijikata. Wajahnya ia dekatkan di hadapan Hijikata hingga hanya menyisakan beberapa senti.

"A-apa?" Hijikata merasa sangat amat canggung dengan situasi yang mendadak hening ini, badannya kaku.

Bibir Gintoki terbuka pelan.

Tangan kirinya ia daratkan pada dagu Hijikata yang langsung mendongak, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraih pipi Hijikata.

 _"Gin.."_

"Ada nasi tersisa di pipimu. Dasar, seperti bocah saja," jari telunjuknya ia colek dari pipi Hijikata, menunjukkan sebutir nasi yang tadi menempel pada pipi sang polisi itu.

Badan Gintoki ia balikkan, kemudian berjalan biasa ke arah pintu. Senyum manis mengembang di wajahnya. "Untuk seterusnya, panggil aku Gintoki saja seperti tadi,"

Hijikata tak merespon, sedangkan lawan bicaranya langsung berjalan keluar dari rumah yang ia tinggali itu.

"Ah, aku lupa.. bertanya rumahnya di mana," gumam sang wakil komandan itu, masih dengan pandangannya menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup. _"Ah, tidak, tidak. Itu.. tidak penting,"_

Dengan perlahan, tangan kirinya ia eluskan pada pipinya yang tadi disentuh oleh Gintoki. mulutnya yang sedari tadi terunci rapat kini ia tutupi dengan tangan kirinya, kepalanya menunduk.

 _"Sial_.."

.

.

"Selamat pagi, tetangga baru! Maaf kemarin saya belum menyambut Anda. Kemarin saya pergi keluar kota," seorang bapak-bapak yang sekiranya berumur 35 tahun menyapa Hijikata yang keluar untuk pertemuan di markas sementara. Pertemuan itu masih akan dilaksanakan satu jam lagi, tetapi Hijikata yang disiplin itu selalu datang di awal waktu sebelum pertemuan dimulai.

"Tak apa," Hijikata berucap singkat.

"Sayang, beras yang tadi kau beli ditaruh di mana?" seorang wanita yang berumur beberapa tahun lebih muda dari bapak itu muncul dari dalam rumah.

"Di ruang tengah. Maaf tadi aku lupa menaruhnya di dapur," jawab bapak-bapak itu yang ternyata merupakan suami dari wanita tersebut.

"Wah, tetangga baru," sapa sang istri tersebut. "Kapan Anda datang?"

Hijikata sebenarnya ingin segera pergi ke markas, tetapi hanya untuk sedikit berbasa-basi mungkin tak apa. "Dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya pukul setengah dua belas malam,"

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana? Apa kau didatangi sang lelaki stasiun? Hahaha.." goda sang istri dengan nada bercandanya.

"Lelaki stasiun?" Hijikata mengangkat kedua alisnya, heran.

"Hei, sudahlah. Jangan menakut-nakuti tetangga baru lagi," ujar sang suami.

Tak menghiraukan ucapan suami, sang istri mulai bercerita.

"Eh? Tidak, ya? Oh iya, ya.. kau datang pukul setengah dua belas malam. Jadi, sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu, terjadi pertikaian yang cukup besar di desa ini. Saya sendiri kurang tahu detilnya bagaimana. Tetapi ada seorang lelaki yang berusia sekitar 27 tahun yang pergi ke sini yang hanya menginap beberapa hari. Ketika ia hendak pulang, ia dikira salah satu penduduk di sini. Sebelum ia menyelamatkan diri, ia terbunuh. Tepat di seberang stasiun kereta itu. Arwahnya hingga sekarang kadang nampak di seberang stasiun sekitar pukul sepuluh malam dengan lentera di tangannya," jelas sang istri tersebut,"Sepertinya ia ingin _pulang_.. tetapi ia tak ingat ataupun tak tahu ia harus pulang ke mana. Biasanya, seseorang yang tak sengaja melihat lelaki tersebut ia ajak ke dalam hutan yang tak jauh dari stasiun, kemudian di tengah hutan.. entahlah apa yang terjadi, tetapi orang yang diajak akan langsung hilang,"

Pupil Hijikata mendadak mengecil ketika mendengar penjelasan panjang tersebut. Ia bergidik ngeri karena dirinya pun sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan hal-hal mistis seperti itu.

"Ya, aku.. bertemu dengannya," ucap Hijikata dengan volume suara yang amat kecil.

"Eh? Apa? Jangan-jangan kau juga.." sang suami langsung terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"Ya. Aku.. bertemu dengannya ketika tiba di stasiun, dengan lentera di tangannya. Dan juga.. ia membawaku ke hutan," Hijikata menatap sepasang suami-istri itu dengan tatapan yang bercampur antara panik dan tidak percaya dengan cerita tersebut.

"Bohong?! Dan kau.. selamat?" sang istri menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Pokoknya, orang yang telah bertemu dengannya tidak boleh memasuki hutan itu dari arah stasiun selama tiga kali. Pokoknya jangan. Dan jika bertemu lagi dengannya, hindari dengan halus,"

Sang wakil komandan itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Eh? Mengapa?"

"Mamaa! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" terdengar suara anak kecil dari dalam rumah yang bernadakan merengek. Sang istri tersebut langsung berlari memasuki rumah sambil menghibur rengekan anaknya itu.

Sang suami tersebut hendak menyusul istrinya, namun Hijikata langsung menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Bisa tolong beritahu padaku.. siapa nama lelaki itu?"

Sang suami itu menatap wajah Hijikata yang penuh akan teka-teki.

"Sakata.. Gintoki,"

Kemudian sang suami dari istri tersebut menyusul kembali istrinya ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Hijikata yang masih berdiri bingung di depan rumah tersebut.

Kelopak mata Hijikata berkedut, menatap sekitar dengan pandangan tak percaya.

 _"Eh..?"_

Tunggu, hantu macam apa.. yang dapat menyentuh maupun makan?

.

 _ **To Be Continued~**_

 **Note from darktea13 :**

Akhirnya jadi juga satu chapter ini.. :') serius.. ini bikinnya langsung sehari karena _mood_ yang tak menentu. Jangan lupa untuk Fav, _**review,**_ follow, dan share bila menyukai fanfic ini! ^^

Ngomong-ngomong, soal fanfic sebelumnya yang belum dilanjutkan.. MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR2NYAA :'((( sang author terlalu merasa berdosa setiap mengetik perkata di fanfic tersebut.. jadi sering di ralat berbagai kata yang.. begitulah *kabur.

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak sudah membaca 3 !


End file.
